


Bear的洗澡问题【RF短篇】/Who Is The Turn To Give Bear A Bath[Short Stories Of Rinch]

by Tina_SPNDW



Series: RF短篇/Short Stories Of Rinch [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Bear洗澡问题的分工。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear的洗澡问题【RF短篇】/Who Is The Turn To Give Bear A Bath[Short Stories Of Rinch]

**Author's Note:**

> I will appreciate for every comment!

    Finch在一边吃着早饭一边向Reese讲完这次被机器选中的让你的资料后，忽然直起身子，十分严肃地对Reese开了口。  
    “ Mr. Reese，我觉得我必须和你谈谈给Bear洗澡擦干的分工情况了。”  
    “案子比较急，我还是先去调查吧。”  
    “Mr. Reese，你已经找借口推掉很多次谈话了。前天你说Elias的人来找Fusco探长的麻烦去帮忙，上个星期你说HR的人有动静……”  
    Reese深呼吸了一口气，从旁边抽出一把椅子放在Finch的身旁，一声不吭地坐了下去。  
    Finch将身体转向Reese，张口，迟疑了一下之后说道：  
    “我简略的表达一下我的想法。我认为接下来3次给Bear擦身体的工作应该全部由你来做。”  
    Bear听到Finch说到了他的名字，立刻从坐垫上站了起来，仰着头望向两人所坐的地方。  
    “Finch，我为了每次的任务会到处跑，我很忙的。”  
    “我也很忙，Mr. Reese。你绝对不知道我每次为了黑进各大警局公司的系统里都会消耗多少时间和脑细胞。”  
    “……Bear比较喜欢你来给他擦毛。”  
    “那是因为你不常给他擦毛。”  
    “好吧好吧……嘿！Bear！”Reese向Bear招了招手，Bear立刻跑到Reese腿前。  
    “等我来接盆水给你洗澡！”Reese搓了搓Bear脖颈的毛，自己走向厨房那里拿出盆，接上了温水。  
    就当一切准备就绪，Finch也挽好袖子蹲下准备帮忙的时候，Reese的手机来了一个电话。  
    “Fusco？有什么事吗？”  
    “……嗯，我知道了。”电话被挂断。  
    “Finch，”Reese转头，“Fusco说有东西要交给我，我要先走了！”  
    Finch嘴巴微张，看着眼前的Reese以惊人的速度消失了——刚刚Reese脸上的那股笑意一定不是他的错觉。  
    眼前的Bear看到了眼前装好温水的盆，一跃跳进了盆里，水花溅了Finch一身。  
    Finch掏出手帕擦了擦脸。  
    “Bear，一会洗完澡我们出个门。8号街新开了了一个甜品店，John说现在这家的甜甜圈不是很好吃，我们给他买新店的让他尝尝怎么样好吗？”

  
    甜点店前，Bear满脑都是他接下来舔遍甜甜圈的画面。  
    刚和Fusco告了别的Reese右眼皮跳了一下。

**Author's Note:**

> @Tina_BattleMode  
> 微博地址：http://weibo.com/u/3824957512


End file.
